Should have taken a cold shower
by Laura JN
Summary: Bucky has finally been released from being held in the new Avengers facility, and it looks like he might be starting to remember the past. Steve invites Bucky to stay with him for the time being, and things get heated when the shower gets turned on.


Steve marched through the new Avengers facility building, a smile playing on his lips. After months of interrogation, Bucky had been released. Steve had been tasked with his rehabilitation, and to help him regain his lost memories. The Winter Soldier now strode beside him, taking in his surroundings.

James did not know how long he had been held captive for. It felt like years, but his perception of time had been utterly fucked up by Hydra constantly putting him back in cryostasis. Now he was determined to undo the damage they had caused him, for however long it took. Even some of his more recent memories were jumbled or missing: The early days with Hydra, the seventies, assassinations that happened in a different order. It was going to be a challenge putting his mind back together. Right now though, James had to build up his strength. He had been chained down in the same room for so long, and though he had been well fed and able to exercise, his body clock was a wreck. He needed a shower and real sleep, somewhere warm and not concrete.

Steve had hated seeing his friend put through all that. He had been frustrated the entire time, wanting to look after him, but knowing he could not be free until he had told them everything they needed to know about Hydra. Steve led him upstairs, to his room, where Bucky would hopefully get some rest.

"What do you remember?" Steve asked him as they entered the room,

Steve's room was a wide, open space. Modern furnishings completed the urban look; the only personal touches being the American flag on the wall. James snorted: Steve was such a kid at heart. He was not sure where this knowledge came from, but he felt the familiarity of it. He smiled, following Steve into the room, shrugging off his jacket.

"Your mom's name is Sarah, and you used to but newspapers in your shoes," Bucky responded. His smile quirked up on one side. Steve turned to face him, his eyes nervous,

"Bathroom's through there," He pointed to a door on their right, "And you're welcome to catch some Z's in my bed. I'll take the couch." He paused, "You hungry?"

"Nah, the food was crap but there was plenty of it." Bucky began heading to the bathroom, tugging off his T-shirt, leaving him in a tank-top and jeans. "I'll just hit the shower if that's okay." Steve had no arguments, so he fixed up a sandwich for himself while James shut the bathroom door. He would cook a proper meal for them later.

James turned on the shower, setting the temperature nice and warm, before stepping out of his jeans. His muscles ached all over, and he longed to feel the water rolling down his skin. Before he could put too much thought into it, he stepped into the shower, still partially dressed, and just let it cascade over him. The relief was almost instant, finally feeling something so natural. He had only had the garage door as a view for the past couple of months, and occasionally a few cars. The elements had not touched him, just stuffy air. Now the warm water brought his body to life, allowing him to gently flex his arms and roll his shoulders. He had needed this intensely.

After a few minutes of enjoying the shower, James began to let his mind relax. He wanted to focus on the present for now, and Steve was just in the other room next to him, so he would be fine. He instinctively felt safe around Steve, not just because of his physical strength, but because he had fought against him. He had seen the deep reluctance in Steve's eyes to hurt him, the unwillingness to make him suffer. James was no expert at reading people, but Steve's emotions were written all over his face, hard to miss if you had your eyes open. He had no memory until then, of anyone caring about him at all, let alone as much as Steve did. James thought of how the super-soldier was nearby, and probably relaxed right now on his own. Strangely, James felt himself grow hard.

James stood there for a moment, looking down at his dark briefs, wondering why his body was reacting this way. He had only been thinking of Steve's presence in the next room, but the visual his mind conjured up then was rather specific. He pictured Steve lounging on the sofa, still in his uniform, but all his muscles showing non-the-less. No amount of nylon could hide that physique. He felt his erection grow harder still, throbbing inside his underwear. He pictured Steve's hands on him like this, and groaned. He hoped the walls were thick.

The walls were not thick. Steve heard the sound emanating from the bathroom. He wondered for a moment if Bucky was okay, so he quietly walked over to listen more closely. He could only hear the shower for a moment, but then it came again, the low, moaning male voice. Steve did not want to burst in on such a private moment. James' muscles were probably stiff from sleeping on the floor for so long, that was all. He was about to walk away again, when he heard something else.

James had angled the shower-head so that the water ran down his back, but left his front free. He let his hands glide over his tank top, lifting it up a little at the bottom, and sliding his fingertips over his abs and stomach. Slowly, he worked his way down to his hips, causing his cock to throb more. Instead of touching it, he pictured Steve tugging at him with his strong hands. James' breath caught at the erotic image, completely losing control of his thoughts. He tugged his briefs down a fraction, so that half of his cock was now exposed. He imagined Steve taking in the sight of his hardened shaft, before returning his hand there to pull him closer.

Steve heard the groaning sounds pick up, as if Bucky were somehow restraining himself, and finally he realised what was going on. His eyes widened at the thought of what Bucky was doing in there, and he felt his cheeks flush red. _Why would he be doing that now? And how long had he been holding this in for?_ Steve could only wait a few hours at the most once he became aroused, before needing to find relief in private. But surely Bucky knew he could be heard through the door? Steve felt himself tremble, as he wondered what he would see if he opened the door now. He could not, of course, but images flooded his mind now, of Bucky standing there, naked and hard, touching himself intimately. Steve found his hand moving to his trousers of its own accord. He sucked in his breath, leaning against the door.

James was struggling now. In his imagination, Steve was rubbing up against him, playing out a fantasy he had not even known that he wanted, but in real life nothing was touching him. He closed his eyes, thrusting his hard cock forwards in the air, his arms by his sides, as if Steve were holding them there. He began thrusting in a rhythm, each time wanting more to touch himself, but instead picturing Steve's cock rocking against his own, their hips just grazing each other. James had to clench his fists to keep them there, feeling a deep pressure building in his body. He wanted this image of Steve to help him find release, so he refused to use his own hands. He groaned loudly, as he felt fantasy-Steve's dick touch the head of his own, the sensation so intense that he knew he was nearly there.

Steve could hear Bucky's moans grow louder and more desperate. He fought to stay quiet himself, so as not to alarm Bucky into stopping. He stood there in his uniform, his trousers and boxer shorts lowered so that his hard cock was free. He stroked himself like that, knowing he might need to zip up at any moment if the other soldier finished first. Steve was confused and a little disorientated in his mind. Bucky was his friend, _so why was he so turned on by the sound of his voice?_ He listened to his friend's raspy moans, as his fingers rubbed against his cock, building up the pace to match the sounds Bucky was making. He found himself turning to face the door, so he could lean his free arm against it. He stroked himself harder, feeling the tension reaching near its climax.

James could not last much longer, he pictured Steve stepping out of the shower, and backing up against the door, so James followed, utterly seduced by those ocean blue eyes, flecked with ice, as if Steve were still frozen in time. As he neared the door, he could hear a low grunting sound on the other side, and he shuddered. Slowly, he opened the door, catching Steve mid stroke, and seeing the full size of him. James sucked in his breath, seeing the panic in Steve's eyes, before he spotted that James was still hard. He paused in his stroking for one painfully long moment, before stepping forward. He closed the distance between them, so that he could feel the soldier's ragged breath on his cheeks. Steve placed his hands on the door-frame on either side of them, and began grinding their cocks together. James lost control of his hands at last, reaching forward to clasp Steve's shoulders. He rocked his hips up, thrusting against Steve's thrusts, just as his mind had longed for. He cried out at the sight of his fantasy becoming reality.

Steve gulped hard, enjoying the feeling of Bucky's cock against his, needing the contact,

"Steve!" Bucky begged, as his breathing grew heavier still, his chest heaving and his dick throbbing furiously. Steve slowed down suddenly, before clasping one hand around both of their cocks, and focusing on the pressure of his hands. Biting down on Bucky's shoulder as they both reached their limit, he began pumping his hand. Steve came hard, the white liquid shot out over James' shirt and exposed stomach. James came slower, coating Steve's uniform.

They both stood still for a moment, gasping for breath, when Steve leaned forward. Their dicks rubbed together as Steve slanted his mouth over James', his tongue flicking out to trace James' lower lip, causing him to whimper. James was fairly sure he had never whimpered before in his life, but the feeling of Steve's lips on his was something entirely new, and he needed it with all of his being. He took Steve's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it gently, before his own danced over it. Their still-hard cocks crashed together as they kissed, causing the still-sensitive members to twitch. Steve could feel instinct taking over completely at that moment, and he reached his hands around to cup James' buttocks. He lifted him so that James straddled him, wrapping his legs around Steve's back.

Steve walked them into his bedroom, holding James against him like that, never wanting to let go. As Steve walked, their cocks would rock against against each other, causing James to moan, and Steve to wince, needing more. He carried James over to his king size bed. He laid his friend down on top of the covers, and found his eyes roaming over James' bare body. He took in everything about him, from the way his muscles moved as he breathed, to the metal arm on James' left. Steve sucked in his breath,

"I want to be inside you." Steve rasped out, unsure of how James would respond. He had never dreamed that he would say those words to anyone, let alone his closest, oldest friend. There was no hesitancy in James' eyes however, as he smiled, then chuckled before pulling Steve on top of him,

"Take me," James whispered into his ear, his voice low. Did Steve hear a hint of excitement? He shuddered, wanting this more than ever. He had very little idea what to do with a man, and James must have known this, because he studied Steve's expression, before slowly sitting up. He kissed Steve hard, melding their tongues together, sharing his warmth. Steve felt himself relax, feeling relieved as James took over, clearly the more experienced of the two. Steve had no concerns about this. His friend had never been shy of his romantic life, while Steve had waited until now. James spent a few minutes preparing them, before he motioned for Steve to lie down on the bed.

Steve did as he was told, happy to be instructed. He was a soldier, and following orders put him in his comfort zone. James smiled as Steve obeyed, waiting until Steve was lying comfortably, before he crawled on top of him,

"I'm going to show you how this works." He smiled, leaning toward Steve's ear, before whispering, "We can switch around, but I want to be inside you too, and this way I can teach you how to please me." He positioned himself between Steve's legs, his strong arms either side of Steve's torso. Steve braced himself, both nervous and thrilled, as James whispered, "I'm going to make you mine."

Steve felt James begin to press against his entrance, his body clenching in anticipation. James stroked his metal hand over Steve's nipple, his fingers lightly pinching it between them. Steve groaned at the sensual touch of cold metal, contrasting with the heat between his legs. James pressed against him again, this time feeling Steve open up a little for him. He pressed further, slowly but surely, until Steve could feel all of him inside. He whimpered and gasped, as his body gradually became accustomed to having James' cock up in a place he had never before had touched by anyone. He moaned, as James suddenly pulled back, before thrusting back into him. Steve cried out, never before having experienced such a deep penetration. It was an exquisite mix of both pain and pleasure, but quickly the pleasure took over. James thrust in a rhythm, picking up the pace, until Steve's mind was brought back to their earlier experience in the bathroom doorway. He moaned loudly, now looking into James' eyes. He could see the thrill there, and the need. They had both needed this, for who knew how long, and now they were finally together, in the most intimate way possible.

James thrust harder, causing Steve to writhe beneath him, his hard cock freely hitting his own stomach. James moved his hand to play with Steve's other nipple, occasionally tracing all of his metal fingers down Steve's chest, and teasing at his naked shaft. Steve had never felt more exposed, and never so thoroughly pleasured. His body was hot, though the air danced over his bare skin, James felt warm inside him. James broke into a sweat, as they neared their limits. Steve grabbed James' wrist, and moving it stroke the tip of his dick.

James watched as Steve panted, and he carefully moved his steel fingertips over the head of his shaft, whilst keeping up his thrusts. Steve's body arched toward him, over and over, until finally, with one deep thrust, they both came hard. The two men collapsed onto the bed, James sprawled over Steve in a heap. His body was covered in sweat. Steve gasped for breath, as the post orgasm haze swept over his mind. They both lay like that for a while, panting, and Steve fisted his hand into James' hair,

"That was amazing." Was all he could rasp out,

"You're telling me?" James laughed breathlessly. The two fell asleep like that, and in his sleep, James regained something even more precious than memory.


End file.
